List of Doctor Who supporting characters
Over the course of its many years on television, the long-running British science fiction television series Doctor Who has not only seen changes in the actors to play the Doctor, but in the supporting cast as well. Companions : Main article: Companion (Doctor Who) The Doctor is usually accompanied in his travels by one to three companions (sometimes called assistants). These characters provide a surrogate with whom the audience can identify, and further the story by asking questions and getting into trouble, (similar to Dr. Watson in the Sherlock Holmes mysteries.) The Doctor regularly gains new companions and loses old ones; sometimes they return home, or find new causes on worlds they have visited. A few of the companions (Katarina, Sara Kingdom, Adric, Astrid, and the android Kamelion) have died during the course of the series. Recurring or important characters Recurring UNIT personnel *Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart (Nicholas Courtney) *Sergeant Benton (John Levene) *Captain Mike Yates (Richard Franklin) *Corporal Bell (Fernanda Marlowe) *Private Harris (Clive Standen) Other recurring humans *Professor Edward Travers (Jack Watling) *Tanya Lernov (Clare Jenkins) *Jackie Tyler (Camille Coduri) *Mickey Smith (Noel Clarke) *Harriet Jones (Penelope Wilton) *Trinity Wells (Lachele Carl) *Pete Tyler (Shaun Dingwall) *Francine Jones (Adjoa Andoh) *Tish Jones (Gugu Mbatha-Raw) *Leo Jones (Reggie Yates) *Clive Jones (Trevor Laird) *Sylvia Noble (Jacqueline King) *Wilfred Mott (Bernard Cribbins) *Queen Elizabeth II (Jeanette Charles, Jessica Martin (Voice)) *Oliver Morgenstern (Ben Righton) Recurring Time Lords *Third Time Lord/Chancellor (Clyde Pollitt) *The Master (Roger Delgado; Peter Pratt; Geoffrey Beevers; Anthony Ainley; Gordon Tipple; Eric Roberts; Sir Derek Jacobi; John Simm) *Borusa (Angus MacKay; John Arnatt; Leonard Sachs; Philip Latham) *The Castellan (Paul Jerricho) *The Rani (Kate O'Mara) *The Inquisitor (Lynda Bellingham) *The Valeyard (Michael Jayston) Recurring or significant aliens, robots or characters of an unknown race * Aggedor (Nick Hobbs) * Alpha Centauri (Body: Stuart Fell; Voice: Ysanne Churchman) * The White Guardian (Cyril Luckham; Gerald Cross, (voice only)) * K-9 Mark III (John Leeson) * Sabalom Glitz (Tony Selby) * The Face of Boe (Voice only: Struan Rodger) * Novice Hame (Anna Hope) * K-9 Mark IV (John Leeson) Recurring or significant villains (See also List of Doctor Who villains) *The Meddling Monk (Peter Butterworth) *Dalek Emperor and Dalek Supreme *Cyber Controllers (Michael Kilgarriff, Paul Kasey) and Cyber Leaders (Christopher Robbie, David Banks, Paul Kasey) *The Master (Roger Delgado; Peter Pratt; Geoffrey Beevers; Anthony Ainley; Gordon Tipple; Eric Roberts; Sir Derek Jacobi; John Simm) *Omega (Stephen Thorne; Ian Collier) *Davros (Michael Wisher; David Gooderson; Terry Molloy; Julian Bleach) *The Black Guardian (Valentine Dyall) *The Mara *Lytton (Maurice Colbourne) *Sil (Nabil Shaban) *The Rani (Kate O'Mara) *The Valeyard (Michael Jayston) *Lady Cassandra (Zoe Wanamaker) *Blon Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day "Margaret Blaine" Slitheen (Annette Badland) *Dalek Sec, Dalek Thay, Dalek Caan and Dalek Jast *Sinister Woman (Elize du Toit) Notes #Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart is thought to be a companion by some, though by others he is not. The argument over whether he is an acceptable companion continues to this day, although he is on the list of companions on the BBC's Doctor Who website. #Some fans also consider UNIT era regulars Sergeant Benton and Captain Mike Yates to be "companions" although they do not fit the accepted definition. Benton and Yates appeared as regulars in Season 8, again making other appearances before (in Benton's case) and after. #Lethbridge-Stewart appeared as a regular in Seasons 7 and 8 (as well as making guest appearances before and since). Nicholas Courtney, along with his role as Bret Vyon in The Daleks' Master Plan, his appearance in the charity special Dimensions in Time and his participation in the Eighth Doctor audio play Minuet in Hell, has the distinction of having acted with every screen Doctor before the Ninth. #The Inquisitor and The Valeyard appeared in every episode of Season 23, a season that comprised just one story, (albeit split into four segments), The Trial of a Time Lord. #Mickey Smith was a significant recurring character in the 2005 series, prior to briefly becoming a companion in the 2006 series. Similarly, Jackie Tyler appeared in many episodes of the 2005 and 2006 series; in the episodes "Army of Ghosts" and "Doomsday", she briefly travels in the TARDIS and acts like a companion, although she is not generally considered one. #The Master appeared as a regular in Season 8 and has many guest appearances in subsequent seasons and the television movie. Recurring alien species, monsters or robots (See also Category:Doctor Who races and Creatures and aliens in Doctor Who.) *Autons and the Nestene Consciousness *Cats *Cybermen and Cybermats *Daleks *Demons *Ice Warriors *Judoon *Macra *Ogrons *Ood *The Pel *Racnoss *Raxacoricofallapatorians (the species to which the Slitheen family belongs) *Robotic Santa Clauses and Christmas Trees *Sea Devils *Silurians *Sontarans *Thals *Yeti and the Great Intelligence Characters from Doctor Who spin-off comics, novels, audio dramas and webcasts The Doctor Who comics, novels and audio dramas have created companions, villains and supporting characters of their own. Some of these originated in one medium and later appeared in another. The lists below indicate where a character has appeared. The canonicity of these spin-offs is unclear. Companions (See also List of companions in Doctor Who spin-offs) with the First Doctor *John and Gillian (TV Comic comic strip) with the Second Doctor *John and Gillian (TV Comic comic strip) with the Third Doctor *Jeremy Fitzoliver (The Paradise of Death and The Ghosts of N-Space radio plays) with the Fourth Doctor *Sharon (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip) with the Fifth Doctor *Sir Justin (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip) *Angus "Gus" Goodman (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip) *Erimemushinteperem "Erimem" (Caroline Morris) (Big Finish Productions; Telos novella) *Thomas Brewster (John Pickard) (Big Finish Productions) *Amy (Ciara Janson) (Big Finish Productions) with the Sixth Doctor *Frobisher (Robert Jezek) (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip; Big Finish Productions; Past Doctor Adventures) *Grant Markham (Missing Adventures) *Angela Jennings (Missing Adventures) *Dr. Evelyn Smythe (Maggie Stables) (Big Finish Productions; Past Doctor Adventures) *Charlotte Elspeth "Charley" Pollard (India Fisher) (Big Finish Productions) with the Seventh Doctor *Frobisher (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip) *Thomas Hector "Hex" Schofield (Philip Olivier) (Big Finish Productions) *Bernice "Benny" Summerfield (Lisa Bowerman) (New Adventures; Big Finish Productions) *Chris Cwej (New Adventures) *Roz Forrester (New Adventures) *Antimony (Kevin Eldon) (Death Comes to Time) *Catherine Broome (Telos novella) with the Eighth Doctor *Bernice "Benny" Summerfield (New Adventures; Big Finish Productions) *Izzy Sinclair (Jemima Rooper) (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip; Big Finish Productions) *Fey Truscott-Sade (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip) *Kroton (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip) *Destrii (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip) *Stacy Townsend (Radio Times comic strip) *Ssard (Radio Times comic strip) *Samantha "Sam" Jones (Eighth Doctor Adventures) *Fitz Kreiner (Matt Di Angelo) (Eighth Doctor Adventures; Big Finish Productions) *Compassion (Jackie Skarvellis) (Eighth Doctor Adventures, Faction Paradox) *Miranda (Eighth Doctor Adventures) *Anji Kapoor (Eighth Doctor Adventures) *Beatrix MacMillan (Eighth Doctor Adventures) *Charlotte Elspeth "Charley" Pollard (Big Finish Productions) *C'rizz (Conrad Westmaas) (Big Finish Productions) *Lucie Miller (Sheridan Smith) (Big Finish Productions) with the Tenth Doctor *Heather McCrimmon (Doctor Who Adventures comic strip) *Majenta Pryce (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip) Other recurring or important characters *Abslom Daak (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip; New Adventures) *Beep the Meep (Toby Longworth) (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip; Big Finish Productions) *Iris Wildthyme (Katy Manning) (Eighth Doctor Adventures; Past Doctor Adventures; Big Finish Productions) *Jason Kane (Stephen Fewell) (New Adventures; Big Finish Productions) *Kadiatu Lethbridge-Stewart (New Adventures) *Muriel Frost (Karen Henson) (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip; Big Finish Productions) *Sabbath (Saul Jaffe) (Eighth Doctor Adventures; Faction Paradox) *Shayde (Mark Donovan) (Doctor Who Magazine comic strip; Big Finish Productions) *Timewyrm (New Adventures) *Irving Braxiatel (Miles Richardson) (New Adventures; Big Finish Productions) See also *List of Bernice Summerfield characters References External links *The Doctor Who Image Archive Supporting characters Category:Recurring characters in Doctor Who Doctor Who